Catwoman (film)
Catwoman is a spinoff movie for the Batman character Catwoman. It is loosely based on the comic character but is mostly a new take on her. It revolves around the origin of this version of Catwoman, she fights against Laurel Hedare. The movie had a $100 million budget and grossed over $82 million worldwide with 40 million coming from North America and 41 million from overseas. It also has made $35 million in dvd sales. Plot Artist and graphics designer Patience Phillips works for a cosmetics company called Hedare Beauty which is ready to ship a new skin cream called Beau-Line which is able to reverse the effects of aging. However, as Patience visits the factory where it is being manufactured, she overhears a discussion between the scientist Dr. Ivan Slavicky and Laurel Hedare, the wife of company owner George Hedare, speaking about the dangerous side effects from discontinued use of the product. Laurel's henchmen discover Patience overhearing and are ordered to dispose of her. She tries to escape using a conduit pipe, but Laurel's men have it sealed and Patience flushed out of it, drowning her. Lying washed up on the shore and lifeless, Patience is mysteriously brought back to life by an Egyptian Mau cat named Midnight, and from that point on develops catlike abilities and an insatiable desire for justice. With the help of a researcher named Ophelia Powers, who tells her that Egyptian Mau cats serve as messengers of the goddess Bast, Patience understands that she is becoming a "catwoman" reborn with abilities that are both a blessing and a curse. Wearing a mask to disguise her identity, Patience stalks the night as Catwoman seeking the answer of who killed her and why. Eventually, her search leads her to Laurel Hedare, who murders her husband for his infidelity and frames Catwoman for it, causing her to be taken into custody by the police. Yet Patience slips out of confinement while hearing the voice of the older Cat lady and Midnight's owner reminding her of her newfound freedom. She goes on to confront Laurel in her office, revealing that she is the one responsible for her death. A savage fight ensues, and Catwoman is eventually pinned down onto a glass window. Laurel repeatedly strikes Catwoman in the belly with a metal pipe. The strikes are so hard she doubles over and moans in pain. Laurel continues to savagely hit Catwoman in the stomach until the force of the blows break the glass behind Catwoman. During the fight, Laurel's face is scratched by Patience, and she nearly plummets to her death when she falls out of a window, grabbing onto a pipe for dear life. However, when Laurel sees her face in a reflection, she chooses not to be rescued by Patience and instead falls to her death. Though Patience was cleared of any charges made against her regarding the deaths of the Hedares, she chooses to continue living outside the law enjoying her newfound freedom as the mysterious Catwoman. Cast *Halle Berry as Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Benjamin Bratt as Tom Lone *Sharon Stone as Laurel Hedare *Lambert Wilson as George Hedare *Frances Conroy as Ophelia Powers/Catlady *Alex Borstein as Sally *Michael Massee as Armando *Byron Mann as Wesley *Kim Smith as Drina *Peter Wingfield as Dr. Ivan Slavicky *Berend McKenzie as Lance *Michelle Pfeiffer as Catwoman (Photograph Only) Taglines *CATch Her In IMAX Production The film was shot in parts of Canada and California. Gallery 2004 Catwoman logo.jpg Catwoman Teaster Poster.jpg Videos Catwoman - Trailer 1 Catwoman (trailer 2) Catwoman (film) Category:Catwoman Films